Have a Very Trigun Chirstmas
by White Rose Archer
Summary: (Complete) The Trigun characters get to together in one huge house to celebrate chirstmas. Warning: OOCness, Wolfwood baking cookies, Vash being paranoid
1. Paranoid Vash and Enter GungHo Guns

[I was eating a candycan and thinking, "hey, what would Legato do if he were set in in a room with candycanes and stuff?" Then, from the depths of my insane mind, came...]  
  
_______________________________________________________  
  
Have a Very Trigun Chirstmas  
  
Vash: *is in a room, sitting on a couch with Knives* Now Knives, Chirstmas is one of my favorite holidays, do you know why?   
  
Knives: Because it gives you an excuse to wear red?   
  
Vash: No.   
  
Knives: Because it gives you donuts.   
  
Vash: Au-thor-ess!  
  
Knives: It gives you the authoress?   
  
Shinrigaku: *suddenly appears* Kniiiiiiives, we've talked about this.   
  
Knives: *glare*   
  
Shinrigaku: Eeep! *disappears*   
  
Knives: *sighs* I dunno, why do you like Chirstmas?   
  
Vash: Because this world is made of L-*gets stopped by the sound of a door*   
  
Meryl: *walks in with three boxes of ornaments* We're back.   
  
Milly: *follows with many stockings* And for some strange reason, guess who we found?   
  
Wolfwood: *follows carrying the front end of a tree* Hey, Tongari!  
  
Vash: Wolfwood!!! We thought you were dead!  
  
Wolfwood: Me too.   
  
All aformentioned characters: *look up at the sky with questioning looks*   
  
???: Will you GET MOVING!?  
  
Wolfwood: *looks back outside* Awww, whasamatter? You cold?   
  
Knives: I know that voice!  
  
Midvalley: *follows Wolfwood with the other end of the tree*  
  
Knives: *smiles brightly* It's the Guns!  
  
Midvalley: Yeeeeeeeeup.   
  
Domnique and Zazie: *walk in carrying wrapping paper and boxes*   
  
Zazie: The others were too busy being dead to make it.   
  
Knives: Weren't a few alive?  
  
Zazie: I... think so.   
  
All: *look up again*   
  
Legato: *shoves Zazie out of the way and has a candycane sticking out of his mouth*   
  
Knives: Legato!!!!!   
  
Vash: *hides behind the couch*   
  
Legato: *laughs bitterly at Vash* Idgiiiiiiiiiit.   
  
All except Legato and Vash: 0_o;   
  
Vash: *in a sing-song voice* Love and Peeeeeeace, Love and Peeeeeeeace, Love and Peeeeeeeeace.   
  
Wolfwood: Milk and cookies?? GREAT IDEA! I'll go make them! *walks to the kitchen*   
  
Legato: Food? *follows Wolfwood to the kitchen*   
  
Zazie: I get to lick da bowl. *follows*   
  
Midvalley: Ummm, cheese! *follows*   
  
Dominique, Vash, Meryl, Milly and Knives: .......  
  
Knives: I'm gonna go and throw snowballs at cars, mmmmmkay? Later! *leaves*   
  
Dominique: I guess...   
  
Meryl: That we're...   
  
Milly: Stuck....   
  
All 3: With the tree.   
  
Vash: QUIT FINISHING EACHOTHER'S STATMENTS!!!  
  
Narrator(aka: Seto Kaiba in a Santa Suit): Will everyone enjoy Chirstmas? Why did Midvalley say "cheese"? Can the protagonists and antagonists get ALONG?!? Hell if I know... *wanders away, dragging Mokuba the Elf behind him*  
  
__________________________________________________  
  
*TBC!*  
  
Sorry, some characters are OOC because I haven't seen they're episodes (ie: Zazie, Dominique, Legato). Any ideas on how to get some Chirstmas spirit into them. I hope so, 'cause I can barely make Knives listen to Vash.   
  
Love and Peace,   
  
Shinrigaku 


	2. Wolfwood Bakes and People Get Gifts

[Shinrigaku: *runs in, dressed in a santa-ish dress with her muses* Last chappy just in time for the holidays!   
  
Chibi Koga: *is dressed as an elf* ... *pouts* Merry Chirstmas...   
  
Chibi Marik: *in a reindeer costume* MERRY CHIRSTMAS TO ALL AND TO ALL YAOI AND YURI!!  
  
Shinrigaku: *peace sign*]  
  
Have a Very Trigun Chirstmas  
  
__________________________________________________________________________  
  
Vash: *is putting lights on the big-ass tree from previous chapter while singing a parody of jingle bells* Love and Peace, love and peace, love, peace and donuuuts. All I want, for chirstmas, is love and peace.   
  
Meryl: *throws a wooden chirstmas ornament at Vash's head* Shut up or I'll tell everyone what your REAL last name is.   
  
Vash: *gasps* You wouldn't?!?  
  
Meryl: Try me...   
  
Vash: *hums instead and continues with the lights*   
  
mmmmmmkay, and in the kitchen....   
  
Legato: GIMME THE PAN OR I'LL KICK YOUR ASS, PRIEST!!! REMEMBER, I CAN KILL YOU WITH MY MIND!!!  
  
Wolfwood: Yes, but the authoress can put you in a pink bunny costume with her fingers.   
  
*insert sound of demolition here while a large sign drops on Wolfwood's head*   
  
Sign: There will be no further breaking of the 4th wall. Said offense will be punished by either:   
  
1) Explusion from fic  
  
2) Being tied to a chair and forced to listen to Vash and Tea yell about Love, peace and friendship for a whole 12 hours.   
  
Love,   
  
The Authoress  
  
Wolfwood: Ummm, SORRY!!!!!  
  
Legato: *steals pan of cookies* Muwahahahaha... *eats one and burns tounge* OWWWWW!!!!!! HOOOOOT!!!!! Not as hot as me, but still HOOOOOOOOOOOOT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! ITAI ITAI ITAI ITAI!!!!  
  
Zazie: *removes a bowl from his face and has cookie dough all over his face* Wha?   
  
Midvalley: *looks up from raiding the fridge* Nani??   
  
Legato: *is jumping around the room screaming* ITAI ITAI ITAI ITAI ITAI!!!  
  
Zazie: Oh... *goes back to eating cookie dough*   
  
Midvalley: Hn... *returns to raiding the fridge*   
  
Wolfwood: *is setting cookies on a cookie sheet* lalalala  
  
Legato: *finally ok, but seriously pissed*   
  
Mmmm, right...   
  
Later that night(after most of the chaos)  
  
Vash: *tears open a box* DONUTS! THANK YOU, WOLFWOOD!!  
  
Wolfwood: Cross ammo! Aww, thanks Mill!  
  
Milly: A new stun-gun! Arigatou, Meryl!   
  
Meryl: PJ pants[1]! You're so nice, Dominique!  
  
Dominique: Oh, a chirstmas eyepatch! Thank you, Zazie-chan!  
  
Zazie: Oooo, a cowboy hat! Thankies, Midvalley1!  
  
Midvalley: Sax polish! Arigatou Legato-sama!  
  
Legato: Chirstmas cookies! Arigatou, Knives-sama!  
  
Knives: *examining a book* The Bible... er, thanks Vash.   
  
With that, all the characters went to sleep and the next morning they got up and received strange gifts including a book written by Anzu Masaki for Knives.   
  
______________________________________________________________________________  
  
OWARI!!!  
  
Shinrigaku: Sorry for the brief ending! Anyhow, this is my Chirstmas gift to all of my readers! MERRY CHIRSTMAS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 


End file.
